<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Changed Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja by Maya_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008404">The Changed Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Queen/pseuds/Maya_Queen'>Maya_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Queen/pseuds/Maya_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Shippuden AU. </p><p>Naruto is tired of being the scapegoat to every mistake his teammates made, tired of being a punching bag, tired of not being taught anything. Yet another blame game is when he decided to work his ass off and become the best Shinobi. </p><p>ド根性忍伝 ~ 前編</p><p>Kawatta Dokonjou Ninden ~ Zenpen</p><p>The Changed Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja ~ Prequel.</p><p> </p><p>[Naruto franchise does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.<br/>I only own a few OCs in this story and this twisted plot.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Changed Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>Team Kakashi had just returned from a failed mission yet again which was supposed to be easy and according to the team, it was all Naruto's fault. Throughout all the whole conversation between the team and the Hokage which mostly was Naruto being scolded and insulted, the blonde was, uncharacteristically, very quiet. Everyone around him found it somewhat odd but didn't dwell on it, it was his fault and maybe for once his guilty concise was helping to shut his useless talk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Team 7 made their way out finally leaving Naruto behind with Tsunade in the room.</p>
</div><p>Tsunade looked at him up and down with a frown, she waited for him to say something. An odd sensation of something was gnawing her heart, he isn't this quiet nor was he one to take shit without fighting. Then why was he silent?</p><p>Tsunade did not want to believe the Team, at least not the first few times but this situation of failure with Naruto being the reason has repeated way too many times now. Even if she wanted to believe him she can't.</p><p>Tsunade rubbed her temple, can she start drinking already? This was giving her a major headache.</p><p>after waiting for long, the blonde had still not said anything. With a stern voice Tsunade demanded, "Naruto, what's wrong with you? Is this what Jiraiya and Kakashi have taught you? Stop being a child and start acting like a Shinobi would you?"</p><p>Naruto eyes were still downcast like how he has been since he has entered with his team. His hair shadowed his beautiful blue eyes not allowing Tsunade the liberty to see what emotions played in the deep sea. A long moment passed and only then did he slowly raise his head, his azure eyes found Tsunade's hazel eyes and they both locked in a staring battle. Tsunade's shoulders stiffened, wrong. Something was definitely wrong. The hardened eyes were not that of the playful child she is used to seeing. These eyes, the look in those eyes is reserved for battles, she has seen them but why was there this look in his eyes right now?</p><p>Tsunade finally heard him speak but she did not expect in the slightest to hear the words he said now, "You know what, for once if I had a teacher who actually taught me something then I wouldn't have been like this but you're right Tsunade-sama it's time I become a proper Shinobi."</p><p>His voice was trembling and Tsunade's heart clenched at the way the child was trying his best to supress his emotions. His voice, Tsunade assumed he was trying to sound firm but it came out so pained that it even hurt her.</p><p>Not just his voice, his words struck Tsunade frozen and she could not find her voice. But who knew this was not the end, what he would say next would shock her even further.</p><p>Naruto took a deep breath, not losing the stern look in his eyes he stabilized his voice and spoke, "As of now - ninja registration number 012607, Uzumaki Naruto under team official leader Hatake Kakashi and unofficial leader Yamato with team members Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai resign from Team 7. Official Reason : incompatible with the team. Unofficial Reason : I refuse to stay like this any longer, I am done being a punching bag and someone to just brush off. If no one is going to pay attention to me and teach me something then I suppose it's time I start helping myself. If that is all I would like to be excused."</p><p>Tsunade could not even blink, her eyes just widened in dumbfound. She finally found her voice but she did not know what to say. She cannot simply deny his request without a reason. It seemed like Kakashi was not paying much attention to him and she was not sure if it was Naruto's delusion or reality. Yet she waited, maybe this is a prank? The kid is a prankster, is he not?</p><p>Was it bad luck or what. Naruto did not speak again, just stared waiting for her affirmation. Affirmation? Yes, she knew the look in his eyes. He would not take no for an answer.</p><p>The kid was not joking after all.</p><p>Being a Hokage was not an easy job and she received different types of news every other day. She has received a number of shockers throughout her short time of becoming a Kage. If she were to rank the most astounding ones, Naruto speaking formally would definitely take the number one. Where was all that formalness coming from?</p><p>Tsunade sighed heavily, seriously she needed a drink. A <em>big</em> drink. She nodded, "Request granted. From now on Uzumaki Naruto of Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi is not affiliated to any team and would further as solo."</p><p>He surprised her yet again with a bow, his voice had a lightness in it as if some weight had lifted off his entire being, "Hope you have a good day, Hokage sama."</p><p>Tsunade really couldn't help but flinch. How else was she supposed to react? Him calling her with formal terms hurt. No matter how many times she reprimands him for calling him what he usually calls her she never expected him to actually listen her. She did not even want him to listen her.</p><p>Watching his retreating figure she thought dimly, "Was it her words? Had she made him leave the team that has so much potential. Had she taken away his lucky ticket with her words that maybe she was never supposed to speak.</p><p>Yet a thought did not leave her being the entire day, "What will this turn of events lead to?"</p><p>She didn't know it wasn't her words but today the boy had had enough. It was not that she had taken some lucky ticket away from him but her affirmation had in fact given him one.</p><p>Naruto jumped with confidence but an icy feeling in his heart twisted his facial expression in gloom, he had never expected someday like today to come. He never thought he would be the one to abandon that team, he had always thought they were going to be together forever. He wouldn't lie, somewhere in his heart he had known his position in the team was feeble. He had thought if one were to abandon him, it would be the team not himself. Yet here he was. Heading his apartment without a care he would be scolded by Sakura for being late tomorrow he sighed.</p><p>Still he was Naruto, being optimistic even in worst case scenario was one of his speciality. He cheered himself up, first fixing his face to his grin and thought, <em>'It wouldn't be that bad. He could find ways to help himself. Now I won't have anyone to stop me and say I'm overexerting, dattebayo!" </em>His grin fell off, Now he wouldn't have anyone to stop him and tell him he was overexerting himself. At least Kakashi did that but now...</p><p>He visibly shook his head, he will not think about it anymore!</p><p>Thinking about various things also stirred him to the topic of Kyuubi. He was wary of the being. He was connected to his being. Knew when he felt angry, was familiar with his emotions, was attached to his feelings. Naruto never knew how to react to that.</p><p>Not just wary, he had also always been curious about the Bijuu.</p><p>So lost in thought in thought he didn't realize he was already home. He entered still in deep thought only to topple with bang, slamming down harshly. He flipped up in surprise, did a 360 but did not find any intruder. Then how did he fall?</p><p>He looked down and stared, stunned. He fearfully lifted his eyes slowly and swept it around his whole apartment. His whole body froze in terror.</p><p>Turns out a bundle of mixture dirty laundry and takeaways leftovers had made him first face to the floor. It was as if he was realising for the first time he was not a neat person.</p><p>He squatted down and buried his face in his palms, where to even start? His whole apartment looked as if it had withheld three tornados, all with different intensities.</p><p>Mustering up courage he made a hand sign and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" while still squatting. His 25 copies appeared with a smoke, some squatting, some standing and even some toppling over each other. There was not much space because they had to stay away from the rotten stuff.</p><p>Naruto sighed and jumped up, enthusiastic once again. His clones followed suit, falling into files without command. He nodded at them approvingly, they weren't fighting today. Looks like they already knew it was a serious matter now.</p><p>"Alright all of you, I'm pretty sure you know why you guys are here. We need to clean up and buy things we will be needing. I have summoned these many so we can get everything over and done with as soon as possible." Naruto, the real, said. Tone touching a tone of authorisation.</p><p>His clones did not disappoint, a chorus of "Hai Taichou<b>*</b>!!" made him grin.</p><p>Right!</p><p>Naruto did not waste any more time and started assigning work, "2 of you clean the fridge and throw away all the the spoilt or rotten material and arrange the cup ramen on the upper cupboard."</p><p>"Hai." two of the clones separated from the crew to get to their business.</p><p>"5, cleaning the whole apartment, throw away thrash and paint the walls, take care of the ceiling. Basically your duty is to make this sewer into a livable apartment." Naruto said and pursed his lips hearing his clones grimace.</p><p>"Hai!" Without any other sound of protest 5 of them were quick to separate, they were sharing the sentiment with their boss of making this place livable.</p><p>Naruto folded his arms on his chest and bit his lips in contemplation, "I'm dividing this work into more people. We all know the villagers won't sell us fresh food and if they do the price will be high like a teenager on cough syrup." the crew nodded sagely as if that made any sense and didn't hurt their feelings. Maybe it didn't, they were Naruto's clones and Naruto was used to it by now. Maybe. "So 8 of you henge yourselves into civilians, women I suggest, and get fresh vegetables, fruits, meat, dairy products, spices and all the other necessary materials needed."</p><p>"Boss, money." One of the clones said.</p><p>"Oh yes." Naruto sheepishly chuckled and passed bills to one of them.</p><p>The clones filed out and turned themselves into unfamiliar faces and bodies, shared money and quickly bolted out.</p><p>He looked at the remaining ones, trying to think what else needs to be done. One of the clones suggested, "Boss, why don't we take care of dirty laundry?"</p><p>Naruto nodded and watched two of them start working.</p><p>Naruto stared at his clones and pursed his lips and then suddenly blinked, he made an 'ah' sound in realization and said, "4 of you get some lightweight furniture and stationary. And also a few books of whatever you think is necessary when you are at it."</p><p>"Hai!" they nodded and left. He watched their retreating backs turning to strangers and nodded to himself in approval. He did not forget to pass them bills this time.</p><p>After pondering a little, Naruto hummed and casted a glance at the last group, "The last 4 henge yourselves and get regular apparel and some clothing stuff a house needs. This is so hard for me to say but try to get.." deep breath "try to get orange minimum in Shinobi attire. Civilian clothes you guys are allowed to get any just try not to keep the shades overly bright, yeah? No need to go for Shinobi gear today, but do get training gear, I'll get the weapons tomorrow so need to think about that either. After all of your assigned works are done, dispel yourselves. I am going to find Iruka sensei and will be back after having dinner. Ja ttebayo!"</p><p>"Tata!!" A chorus again made him laugh.</p><p>Locating Iruka sensei wasn't hard. The man, as expected, was in academy going through a pile of papers. Naruto's expression softened seeing him, he's such a hard worker. He knew Iruka must've sensed him already but he still knocked.</p><p>Naruto backhandedly noted that masking his chakra is top priority. He's constantly masking his chakra but it still leaks, his reserves were much bigger than average Shinobi so it's obvious but he couldn't use that as an excuse anymore.</p><p>As expected, without looking up he was already addressing to Naruto in an apologetic tone, "Hey Naruto. I'm sorry I'm busy at the moment we can get Ramen later okay?"</p><p>Naruto blinked, a smile spreading on his face, "Sure! But I actually came to you for something else tteba, I won't take long."</p><p>Iruka looked up from the mark sheets in surprise, he smiled sheepishly, "Oh sorry! Come in, come in. What do you need?"</p><p>Naruto shifted his weight from one to another, he was a little embarrassed, "I was wondering if you could lend me some books from the curriculum."</p><p>Iruka's reaction was expected. He rose an eyebrow skeptically, "Graduating class?"</p><p>With an embarrassed blush dusting his neck Naruto blurted, "From the basics to graduation actually."</p><p>Iruka frowned confused, "Why?"</p><p>Naruto stuttered, avoiding his sensei's eyes, "I need to refresh my memory."</p><p>"You mean you want to actually read it for the first time." Obviously the man knew. What refreshing, the kid never paid attention in the class in first place.</p><p>Naruto rubbed my back of neck sheepishly and grinned unabashed again, "Oh come on! I wasn't so bad, dattebayo!"</p><p>Iruka rolled his eyes, who was he trying to fool? "Wait here I will bring them."</p><p>He returned with a bunch of books carefully to avoid any toppling. "These are the books you wanted and also a few extras with chakra control, history, basic healing and taijutsu. They are just lying around, if you don't find them necessary you can return them anytime."</p><p>Naruto's eyes sparkled. He just knew he could rely on this man. The blonde nodded, "Can I stay in the classroom to read for a while? My apartment is a little occupied right now. And by the way, the ones that I asked for, when do I have to return those books?"</p><p>Iruka jumped in surprise, "Is everything alright? How is your apartment busy? Did something happen? Did you-"</p><p>Naruto cut him off and gave a lazy grin, "Relax, Iruka-sensei. I am doing some redecorating and stuff."</p><p>Iruka gave him a disapproving frown, "I could've helped you know. Is there anything I can do to lend an arm?"</p><p>Naruto shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to bother Iruka. The man was genuinely hard working and always busy. He was well aware, if he were to ask the man would try his best to help him and would end up over working himself. "I'll manage myself but thanks for the offer. You didn't answer my previous question, can I stay here and when do I return the books?"</p><p>Iruka sighed and settled back in his seat, "Oh yeah. You can stay, I'll be here for the evening anyway, I have to complete checking at least half of these papers by today. And about those books, don't worry, they are yours now."</p><p>Naruto grinned thankfully and hugged him quickly before taking the books from him, "You are the best. Thanks Iruka-sensei!"</p><p>Iruka snorted, "No need to thank me. No one else is going to be happy more than me if you actually start reading."</p><p>Naruto laughed and settled in one of the empty benches, focusing on his books.</p><p>Naruto was fully immersed in his books, he asked a couple of questions to Iruka when he did not understand something. Iruka was more than happy to help. When Naruto was not looking Iruka looked at him and smiled tenderly, <em>Naruto is growing. </em></p><p>Three hours later he had noted several things. Criteria and basic knowledge. Aspects and focus. Necessities and principles. He made small notes here and there and by the time he was done he had noted the basic jutsu categories; <br/>Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Iryou nin jutsu. <b>(*)</b></p><p>There are many more categories but Naruto decided all these were already too many and did not add more.</p><p>He wrote his chicken scratch on a blank paper analysing his current status.</p><p>He noted while his Ninjutsu arsenal did not have anything other than Rasengan variations he was sure he had capability in this category. He decided this area needed expansion. Minor jutsus were very much needed. Major ones would soon follow suit.</p><p>He did not think twice before circling a big fat cross. He sucked in Genjutsu, Jiraiya had told him, if he could not make illusions he had to be able to break almost any and every illusion if he were to get trapped. He had decided to not work on making but breaking when Jiraiya had taught him. Begrudging but he admitted he was still slow. He needs more training in this area.</p><p>Naruto's Taijutsu was just fine, neither average nor high level. Just make-do. He had his own touch to it, he had never followed a whole kata ever. He liked to be tricky and he was clumsy. Jiraiya liked that he was adaptive and surprising so had never paid attention to it much. A frown settled his face, Sakura had so much fun of him since he had returned about his fighting style. She was never able to win against him but when it was the match of insulting, he never indulged and she always on, always hurting him emotionally. He decided to make his own style, not because someone had made fun of him but because someday he wanted to pass it on as his own style with pride.</p><p>Senjutsu. Scratching his head he searched about it more but there was not much other than it involves natural energy. So, he should learn to meditate in that case? He shrugged, might as well. If it wouldn't help in this area it would in general or that's what Iruka said.</p><p>Fuinjutsu, Naruto racked his brain and remembered that Jiraiya had indeed taught him some basics when they had been travelling. Unexpectedly the elder had complimented him saying he was a natural and could actually adopt sealing as one of his fortes. Though Jiraiya had promised to help in progressing, he had leave him be saying it was just the basic he should teach and how it progresses is all up to him. That didn't matter, Naruto had promised himself he would work on it but he had the attention span of a housefly, he wasn't able to sit still in a place and concentrate. Still a promise is a promise and he would do his best to fulfil it. He also remembered the flow of emotions in Jiraiya's dark eyes, regret, sadness, relief, happiness. He could never understand that reaction, he had seen that for the second time - first when he had successfully grasped Rasengan and the second was when he had first presented his self made talisman. His reaction to it was quiet abnormal, it had looked as if it hurt him physically to see it but also as if he had anticipated he would be able to present him one of those in his first few tries. Seals basically revolve around his life, it is simply foolish to not learn anything about it, that's what he had thought then and he still harbours the same feelings.</p><p>Kenjutsu. He has always admired swords and sword users but because he was clumsy and did not have a proper footing with even a pinch of elegance he could never ask anyone. He would never deny the fact he had always wanted to learn. A memory flashed him melancholy, once an ANBU had saved him in his childhood. A rather sharp object was thrown towards him and if not for the guard with that super awesome sword, he would've been pierced in the eye at the age of 6.</p><p>Shurikenjutsu, he was fairly confident in his aiming accuracy but he was also strongly confident that practising more would only be beneficial. He could spice up his training by adding situations and difficulties, someday if needed be he wont be at disadvantage.</p><p>And lastly Iryou Ninjutsu, he knew some civilian way of taking care of wounds. Most of his childhood he had to take care of his wounds himself and growing up has not really changed that, people are still unwilling to help him and though he has a thick face and would never care about his pride before lowering himself to ask for help when need be but threatening someone to help him is not something he wants to do ever, like his Jiji would do.</p><p>Not an unknown fact, his chakra control was very bad so his possibility to pick actual techniques of ninjas to heal was impossible. Probably.</p><p>How could he already give a judgement even before trying once? It would take a lot of effort and hard work with upmost concentration which he shuddered at. Humph. He would at least try until his will to learn dies.</p><p>Finally cleaning his desk Naruto stretched and stood up from his seat. He rubbed his palms on his numb ass and frowned, see he really didn't like sitting on a place for too long. Naruto skipped towards Iruka with a jolly expression, "Oi Iruka-sensei, I am done. Do you want some help?"</p><p>Iruka chuckled at his childish antics and shook his head, "No I'm fine. I'll be done in an hour myself."</p><p>Naruto hummed and clicked his tongue, he was hungry maybe Iruka was too? "Do you want me to bring you a supper ttebayo?"</p><p>Iruka gave a thoughtful hum but shook his head again, he could see sitting in a place for long had taken a toll on the blonde and didn't want to hold him here any longer, "No Naruto, thank you."</p><p>Naruto nodded and gave a bright grin, very eager to see how his apartment must've turned out, "Okay then I'll take your leave. Ja dattebayo!"</p><p>Iruka waved at his retreating back, he smiled seeing the boy carefully balancing the pile of books, "Take care."</p><p>Naruto cheerfully made his way out but suddenly skidded stop. He pouted, very immersed in his thought and nodded to himself. He summoned a clone and entrusted the books to him instructing him to go and get them set. The clone obliged his order while Naruto took a different route from his apartment. He looked up and estimated the time to be around mid afternoon, he was hungry but he didn't want to delay any longer. He could control his hunger for a bit. Naruto rushed in a simple pace towards the general library, like a criminal he sneaked in the library and passed around various sections and collected various books.</p><p>Not used to reading so much his eyes and head hurt not to mention his ass was numb yet again. Naruto looked towards the sky from the window where he seated on the floor with piles of books scattered around and blinked in surprised. Seems like around three hours had passed already.</p><p>He looked down on his lap where the book he was currently crossing over was and frowned in self reflection. No wonder everyone hated him. He was completely not how a ninja should be. In his obsession to receive some attention he didn't know when he had already immersed himself in this character that he didn't remember who he actually was. Or maybe this was him but now that he had a bit of knowledge he was hating the self who was ignorant? He would never know but maybe now it was time to let go of this obsession, he did not need it. The him that is so adamant on seeking attention that he ignored the fact people around him weren't accepting him but were tolerating him. Begrudgingly.</p><p>He does not need it. He told himself. A sigh full of sadness passed his lips and he closed his eyes. Would someone even accept him, ever?</p><p>Naruto shook his head like a dog drying himself and started cleaning up. It took him around an hour to settle the books where they first had been and he slowly made his way towards his apartment. His thoughts were so wayward he had completely forgotten about the condition of his apartment.</p><p>A delicious scent reached his nose and he absentmindedly made his way towards it. When a big bowl of his favourite ramen settled in front of him did he realise that he had somehow ended up in Ichiraku. he shrugged and ordered more before slurping the noodles delightfully. He sighed feeling full, suddenly feeling tired. It seemed as if today had been tiring, he wasn't sure what made him feel so tired, maybe reading or maybe-</p><p>Almost near his apartment his light headache intensified, his eyebrows scrunched in discomfort. His eyes closed and he stopped in his tracks, imaged from numerous places flashed in front of him. He shook his head trying to ease himself up. It didn't help, it continued and he saw a lot.</p><p>Market route, tea shop, chatting ladies - he could even tell what the ladies chatted about, some place that looked a lot like his own apartment.</p><p>Naruto squatted down in the middle of the road, uncaring about anything. People eyed him weirdly and whispered but he could care about that the least, he had to understand what these images where and how was he seeing them or better why was he seeing them. By now the headache had passed leaving behind a lingering ache in between his brows.</p><p>Naruto pursed his lips, what the fuck? That was not some place that looked like his apartment, it was his apartment. The gossips of ladies he had heard, it was as if he was chatting with them. He was so sure he had not bargained the price of cucumbers and argued with a clothing retailer and he was definitely sure he had never talked to some Miko-san about her marital life and lack of sexual actions between her and her husband. Ever.</p><p>So how? Wha-</p><p>Something struck him and Naruto's entire body iced. A moment later as if he had been electrocuted he jolted up and started running in a mad dash towards his apartment without bothering about the startled looks of people around him.</p><p>It's official I'm dumb as fuck.</p><p>His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he looked around the whole apartment with large unblinking eyes. Everything was...</p><p>He quickly channelled chakra in a hand seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and a clone appeared before him.</p><p>He swallowed, excited, nervous, bewildered, confused. "Go and do something. Somewhere where I cant see you." The original ordered.</p><p>"What?" The clone asked looking confused. Of course he knew why his boss was ordering him like this. But what was he to do?</p><p>Naruto was really impatient now, he growled before he said, "Just do whatever. Go, quick!"</p><p>The clone grumbled something about cruel slave drivers but obediently went away and did what he was asked to.</p><p>A moment later the blonde blinked and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Of course if he asked to do something, like a clone with a lot of dignity to spare it would strip and imitate that perverted dance from the movie he had recently watched with Kiba. What was its name again? Magic something..</p><p>He shook his head, that was not important. What important was, the exclaimed with bright eyes, "I remember everything my clone does." Even muscle memory is intact as if he, the original, had done that dance and not the clone.</p><p>He heavily flumped on the sofa that now looked somewhat presentable. A shit eating grin spread on his face and he laughed. Dammit! How could he not notice this earlier? Doesn't matter if he didn't know what matters is that he knows now.</p><p>He could do so many things, training, reading and behold. Information gathering.</p><p>Naruto threw his head back and laughed loudly. He wasn't sure why he was laughing so much but he couldn't control his laugh. He felt so giddy he wanted to jump and scream, scream his new discovery.</p><p>For his practise he would have to do some things that might look like he is deceiving the villagers which he did not like one bit. But, a part of him argued, learning about the village and her residents - civilians and ninja alike was his duty. He should be informative and not be ignorant any longer. The argument was logical and he was not in the mind to pick any loop holes in his own logic so that's that. He would leave it there.</p><p>He would have to think about ways to make things work and he believed in his intelligent mind to supply him curious ways so he patted his own shoulder with a proud grin. "Genius Naruto! I know you will find solutions soon, my overly intelligent mind!" He said to himself snickering like a little kid.</p><p>Thinking about the new beginning of my new chapter that was to begin Naruto couldn't put the shine in his eyes and excited grin from his face. So what if he was a part of any team, he would help himself and he would find ways to ask for help from others. Even his old team, he wasn't ashamed and it was their choice whether they decide to help of not. With that thought he drifted in a dreamless slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taichou - Captain<br/>Ninjutsu - Ninja Techniques<br/>Genjutsu - Illusionary Techniques<br/>Taijutsu - Body Technique (Hand to hand combat)<br/>Senjutsu - Sage Techniques<br/>Fuinjutsu - Sealing Techniques<br/>Kenjutsu - Sword Technique <br/>Shurikenjutsu - Sword hidden in the hand Techniques (pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon, or any other number of bladed, hand-held weapons)<br/>Iryou Ninjutsu - Medical Ninja Techniques</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>